Sleepovers
by CallyGreen
Summary: The girls are having a sleepover! I wonder what chaos , confusion and total mishaps will occur...let's see, shall we? Main pairings include SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina


**Author Notes:**Um I'm sure this storyline has been done before...Never the less, I've decided to put my own spin on it. Most of the incidents that happen in this ficcy have happened to me or one of my friends. We all found them to be hilarious! I hope u do too! Enjoy!

_Italics: _flashbacks  
**Bold: **Inners and Author Notes

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, it would be one gigantic ball of fluff. YAY FLUFFINESS!

* * *

**Sleepovers**

_Flashback_

_'Where are they?" I said to myself._

_I quickly looked down to make sure I had an arsenal of snowballs to counter any of their attacks. Sneaking a look from the tree I was currently behind I surveyed the area suspiciously. I hadn't forgotten the first rule of combat. NEVER underestimate your opponent. Deciding I was was safe, _**for now anyway, **_my traitorous inner whispered. I contemplated how I got there in the first place. _

_It was so unfair! Normally Naruto and Sasuke considered each other "rivals" but today they had teamed up to fight an age old battle; BOYS VS GIRLS. I sighed. It wasn't even my fault. Not entirely anyway._ **Inner Sakura smirked.**

"**_It's NEVER our fault" she crowed triumphantly. _**

_"Shut up!" I whispered back violently._

_This wasn't any time to talk with my inner. The boys could be sneaking up on me at any given moment. I had to be careful. It was times like this, i wished for another girl on my team. After all the boys are better ninja than me, although I would never ever admit to this. I don't want them to get even bigger egos than they already had. I sighed. _

_It had all started innocently enough. We had all been walking to Ichiraku's when a snowball accidentally "slipped" out of Naruto's hand and hit Sasuke on the back. __I had to laugh when I saw the look on Sasuke's face. He looked so angry. Misinterpreting my laughter as guilt Sasuke picked up some snow and aimed it. My eyes widened in horror. He wasn't going to actually do it, was he? Well I wasn't going to just stand there and find out. As soon as the snowball left Sasuke's hand I ducked. _

_It ended up hitting Sai square in the face. I giggled. Sai looked bewildered. He didn't know what to do. _

_"Its a snowball" I explained to him. "What you is you get some snow, like this and mash into a round ball, like this' I demonstrated. "Then you throw it at someone" i placed the snowball in his hands._

_He looked at me for a second, before a sly smirk came onto his face. He wasn't going to...was he?No way! I just helped him. _

_"Like this, Ugly?" he said as he reared back._

_"Oh no!' I thought. I just managed to turn before the snowball hit me in my face. It collided with the side of my head._

_**"**That is IT!" I shouted._

_Naruto was doubling over in laughter. Even stoic Sasuke had a slight smirk gracing his lips. Gosh, he looked hot! Wait. Focus!! First priority is declaring open combat. _

_"This means war!" I said gleefully before gathering an handful of snow of chasing after all of them. _

Sakura paused to reach for a handful of popcorn. She chewed on it while her friends looked at her incredulously. They were all at a sleepover at Ino's house. Currently TenTen was sprawled across the floor while Hinata was sitting up straight, delicately chewing some popcorn. She looked engrossed in the story. Ino was standing doing Sakura's hair. She stopped immediately after Sakura started eating.

"Well?" Ino demanded.

"Well what?" Sakura said hiding a smirk. She knew exactly what her best friend was talking about.

Hinata asked quietly: "What happended next, Sakura-chan?"

'There MUST be a reason your telling this story" TenTen reasoned.

"Unless you want to bore us all to death" Ino added slyly.

Sakura turned around to glare at her before continuing where she left off.

_After we all bombarded each other with snowballs, Sai decided it was too cold and that he was going to go home. But NOT before some lovely parting words._

_'Bye, Dickless, bye Traitor!" he called. _

_And just when I thought he had forgotten me..._

_"See ya later hag!" He laughed._

_He is ever so nice. I was still trying to think of a retort but he did some hand signals and disappeared. I'll get him later! I vowed darkly. Then Naruto decided it was time to actually get some Ramen so he said his goodbyes and walked off, leaving just Sasuke and me. I was about to leave_ (**A.N**Yea frickin RITE!) _when i slipped. Sasuke with his quick reflexes and yummy abs_

"What the? What does that have to do with anything?" TenTen questioned.

Grinning, Sakura replied, "Nothing I just thought that should be mentioned"

TenTen rolled her eyes.

_Sasuke caught me before I hit the icy ground. I was seriously blushing. I mean, here I am a kunoichi and still so clumsy. However, i looked into his dark brooding eyes. I was so freaking lost. His eyes are...WOW._

"How articulate are you?" Ino said.

"Shhhhhhhhhh" Hinata hissed. "I want to know what happens next"

_He pulled me up. Then it was like he was in some kind of trance or something cos he...he... k..k..kind of like put him arms around me and p..pulled me close..._

Sakura faded off, blushing at the memory.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Hinata, TenTen and Ino. All three started talking at once.

"That's...g..great..Sakura-chan" stuttered Hinata.

"Are you kidding? That's so freaking AWESOME!" shouted Ino.

"OMW, OMW, OM freakin W!" a hysterical TenTen cried.

"I just bet you were all, you know, swoony" exclaimed Ino, snapping Sakura out of her dream-like state.

"What?" Sakura squeaked, a new blush adorning her cheeks.

The other two stayed quiet, eager to see what would happen next.

"You know, all..."

At that Ino pretended to swoon dramatically with one hand clasped on her forehead. She span around in circles wearing goofy lovestruck expression. She then proceeded to "faint" and ended up falling back on the couch.

"Like that!"

Sakura blushed even further **(A.N If that is possible!).** She giggled nervously.

"Not exactly" she said

Hinata, TenTen and Ino were now gigging uncontrollably. Ino was laughing so hard, tears wear streaming down her face. Something dawned on Ino suddenly and she gasped. The other girls turned to look at her. Ino glanced at Sakura with a michievious smile plastered on her face.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed.

Sakura chose not to answer.

"OMW! You did!"

She threw her head back and laughed hysterically. TenTen and Hinata looked at each other in confusion. Ino tried to explain, in between her laughing fits.

"W..when Sakura really, really, REALLY l...likes A..a...a g..guy...she..." Ino trailed off convulsing with laughter.

TenTen and Hinata eyes were glued to Ino, fascinated. Sakura just glared.

"When..sh..she laughs she snorts LIKE A PIG!" Ino was still laughing.

"TenTen and Hinata stared at Sakura before laughter erupted from both of them.

Suddenly pillows were hurled at them. They got hit in the face. Sakura's eyes were flashing dangerously.

"SHUT UP" she demanded.

A muffled giggle escaped Ino's lips.

"I just can't believe u actually did that...let me guess..then u ran away from him"

Sakura sighed.

"You know me too well, Piggy"

Ino stared at her.

"Excuse me, who's the piggy?"

"SHUT UP!'

Then a massive pillow fight erupted and all the girls were shrieking and giggling.

"Gosh, I love love my friends" Sakura thought to herself as she pummeled TenTen with her own pillow.

**Ok, first chapter done! Let me know what u guys think. Pls REVIEW**.


End file.
